


The Rewards of Fealty

by Lady_of_Moon_Over_Silver_Seas



Series: Checks and Balances... [4]
Category: Glee, Teen Wolf (TV)
Genre: F/M, M/M, Not Blaine or Klaine Friendly, Pranks and Practical Jokes, Sebastian's Drinking Problem, Underage Drinking
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-11-08
Updated: 2021-03-08
Packaged: 2021-03-09 03:34:43
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 2
Words: 781
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27447970
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Lady_of_Moon_Over_Silver_Seas/pseuds/Lady_of_Moon_Over_Silver_Seas
Summary: Stiles decides to wrap up events, and the Court of Seasons are re-establishing their place in the mortal world...
Series: Checks and Balances... [4]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1607308
Comments: 15
Kudos: 75





	1. Chapter 1

NOT ACTUALLY READY TO POST YET (WIP), JUST POSTED TO REMIND ME WHAT TITLE I WANT. WILL AIM TO DOUBLE-POST WHEN I HAVE SOMETHING SO YOU DON'T GET ANNOYED WITH ME TOO MUCH

How do I have kudos on a fic I haven't written anything for?

\--- so much for double-posting, sorry!!!!

(This page will be removed sooner or later btw)


	2. "Plinkathon"

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> AHM BACK!!!!!!!!!!!

Lydia turned as she heard Chikara’s warm voice at the coffee cart across the street, before smirking and crossing over to her, “Chikara!”

The ruby-haired girl froze, and picking up her coffee, turned to face Lydia, giving her a slow blink, “Martin.”

“It’s Lydia.”

“Right.” Her eyes flickered past Lydia’s and she gave a toothy grin, “Alicia!”

“Foxy!”

Lydia froze, turning to see a strangely familiar pre-teen girl behind her, “And you are?”

“Alicia.” The petite black girl in a pale orange fairy costume grinned at her, before turning to the Asian girl, “My brother should be in town soon! Can we go to the airport to pick him up?”

“Course we can Little Robin.” The other brushed past Lydia, a snarl on her lips, “Tell your Alpha to call off my tail if you want to be friends Firehair.” Lydia hissed, staring after the two in shock as the younger girl chirped happily about presents as they wandered off.

* * *

Blaine glared at the laptop screen as he trawled through Sebastian’s page, “Love Language my _arse._ Oh…” A too-wide smile split his face as he stared at the page before him, “This could be helpful.”

* * *

Wes cocked his head, “What are we looking at?”

“Videos of Sebastian.” Nick chirped, before ducking back to tinker with the cables behind his parent’s TV.

“What?” Sebastian chimed in, putting his bottle of scotch back on the counter, “Which videos?”  
“Dunno. Blaise said we’d probably like them, and since we’re trying to make friends with the New Directions kids, he thought now would be a good time to show them.”

_“Right.” A little girl dressed in a pink princess gown, complete with an expensive looking tiara, beamed at the camera, “Welcome back to Alicia’s Abyth.”_

_“It’s Abyss ‘Licia.”_

_“That’s what I said!” She yelled back to the voice from off-camera, before turning back to the screen, “My brothers lost a bet, so they had to guest star on this video…” she trailed off, her grin turning sinister as a banner decorated with a lot of glittery hearts popped up on the screen…_

“Plinkathon?” Tad frowned, “What’s that?”

Sebastian groaned, sinking back onto the sofa, now clasping a trio of gallon jugs of alcohol as he caught Kurt’s light scent, “Kill me now.”

“Why?” Blaine sneered, “What’s the matter?”

Not noticing Kurt’s puzzled look at the two’s actions, Sebastian just groaned and motioned at the screen, “Before you hit play again, consider this me telling you that Lorcan and I dated for two years before I moved over here, and Alicia might as well be the Antichrist.”

“Oh?” Kurt arched a brow, sinking into a seat nearby, “Let’s see it then.”

_The banner faded away to show a trio of figures, one looked to be Stiles in her female appearance, while the other two were less familiar, and all three wore bright pink stockings, heels, knee-length dresses, and full faces of makeup. “Now what?” the middle of the three drawled._

“Wait, is that _you_?” Santana demanded, cackling as Sebastian started glugging the first jug.

_“Now you sing!” the original girl demanded, in a rather terrifying tone as she appeared on screen, before letting out a light giggle and hitting play on a boombox hidden in the corner._

_The three boys groaned, before the one that was still unidentified shrugged, and shoved Stiles forward, “Your voice fits the song best mon ami.”_

_“Bastard, you two better join in after the first verse.” A lighter voice than they’d heard from Stiles before spoke before raising his voice, just as the song started, “La la la la la la la la la // La la la la la la la //La la la la la la la la la // La la la la la la la // When you're feelin' sad and low // We will take you where you gotta go // Smilin', dancin', everything is free // All you need is positivity…”_

The group burst out laughing as Sebastian’s familiar voice joined in on the next line “How?” Kurt breathed out as Sebastian took over for the next verse, somehow hitting the notes.

“There’s a none-zero chance that I might have a slightly higher range than I let on?” Sebastian winced as the shrieks of laughter hit a higher pitch as 2 Become 1 started, and his voice took the higher notes.


End file.
